Deliver Us From Evil
by f3296
Summary: *Loosely based off the movie AU: Leonardo has been estranged from his family for almost 10 years, but when a tragedy hits his home in New York City, he is dragged back to take care of loose ends. But when something supernatural comes into play, will he be able to save his family and himself? Rated T: for Violence and Language
1. Chapter 1

**New York City:**

 _June 22nd, 11:38pm_

 _"911 what is your emergency?"_

 _"Yes hi this is the 5th time this month I'm calling about my neighbors! They're fighting up a storm and keeping up my dogs!"_

 _"Ma'am do you feel someone is in life threatening danger?"_

 _"I don't know I'm not there! They do this all the time! I want something-"_

 _._

 _._

 _"ma'am?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Ma'am are you still there?"_  
 _"Oh my god….I think something Is wrong…"_

 _"Are they still fighting?"_

 _"No…Its quiet. Their window is broken? Oh god I think I see blood!"_

 _"Ma'am I need you to calm down and tell me the address."_  
 _"Oh my god! I think I see someone! Its not them! Send help quick! They have a kid in there!"_

* * *

Police responded within ten minutes of the call, coming up to the darkened house. Three police cars came through, parking in the lawn, Officer Casey Jones leading a squad up to the house. Quietly and with care, the police exited their vehicles and started to rally up to the house. They crowded up on the porch, and with security, officer Jones pushed the door to see that it was open. One by one, they made their way into the home.

It was a wreck. The furniture flipped and torn, blood splattered on the walls. The police swarmed the place, looking high and low for the cause of the disaster. They made it to the living room where the bodies of what seemed to be a couple laid awkwardly on the floor. Bodies mauled to almost unrecognizable. Casey walked forward keeping his guard up.

"Oh god.." an officer spoke covering his mouth from the dreaded smell of the rotting corpses. Casey fought the urge to do the same.

A loud thump caught the attention of all the officers, each raising their guns up to the direction of the sound. It was coming from the hall closet, closest to the crime scene. Casey took the lead; walking slowly to the closet, gun in hand. He swallowed hard, before swinging the door open and quickly retracted.

"Oh my _fucking_ god." He turned back to his team. "Call a bus!" He yelled before going down on his knees.

"Mikey? Mikey its officer Jones can you hear me?" Michelangelo was tied up with barbed wire. Bound at his ankles and wrists. His mouth shut by duct tape. A gash in his head was a story of the attempt to knock him out. The blood. There was so much blood seeping from the wires on his body and the bruises being painted by the crimson water. The lack of blood changing his normal sea green coloring into a pale after color. He cracked his eyes open, showing the red ring and bright blue iris,

"Mmmm, mmhmm!" He wined behind his holdings. Casey put a hand up, gesturing him to stop not wanting him to lose more blood than he already has.

"Its okay buddy were gonna get you out of this okay? Just stay put." He told him. Mikey shut his eyes hard shaking. Casey's heart dropped. He has had calls multiple times to the Hamatos home for the fights between the husband and wife, Child Protective Services to remove Michelangelo for a few days at a time till his parents came back "clean". But this, this was inhumane. What happened? What was going on?

He took a look around and watched as his team scrambled to make room for the medics and took note of the weird writings on the walls. There were symbols written in blood, candles lit around the room. What the fuck happened here?

And better yet, how was Casey Jones supposed to tell Mikeys brothers?

* * *

 **Los Angeles:**

June 23rd, 3:46pm

The local strip club was booming with the loud music and the luxurious women. The men gleaming over the naked bodies that passed by them delivering them drinks. One man in particular sat in the back with a few "clients" Discussing the money exchange for the business he was selling.

"Look here dude, I have 6 girls up for sell as of right now. Foreign, no papers, just looking for the American Dream. So lets talk big and youll be getting a good price." The man sneered with a grin, pushing over a plate of three thin white lines to the forest green turtle. He looked down at them, and smiled.

"I gotta see the merchandise before I decide to buy." He said smoothly, pushing the plate back. The man stared and the terrapin for a while longer before he let out a chuckle.

"Right this way." He said as he stood up and lead the turtle to the back. The man pushed away the robe like material separating the rooms, attempting to make conversation with his client over the booming sound of the music and cheering men. When they made it to the back, the turtle was introduced to a line of women ranging from the ages of 16-23. Different races, and a species alike. A couple that caught his attention were the oldest one, a taller woman with broader shoulders, and a small fox woman who wouldn't make eye contact, obviously scared or uncomfortable which can make anyone's skin crawl.

"where are they from originally?" He asked, inspecting each girl.

"Russia. Best picks when wanting great girls. I ask for 10 grand each." The man said gesturing for a girl to sit up straighter. The turtle looked back at the man.

"Half of these girls are underage. That's a lot bigger cost. 15." He countered. The man laughed, biting his lip, he knew he had to make a bargain.

"Make it 12 and we have a deal." The turtle smiled, reaching his hand out. "Deal." When the man grabbed the turtle's hand, a loud bang could be heard in the back.

"LAPD! Everyone put your hands up!" is what was heard from the other room.

"The hell?" The man didn't have time to think before his arm was twisted behind his back with the turtle holding him with an iron grip.

"David Russel, you are under arrested for human trafficking." The turtle said before hooking handcuffs on him, allowing some time for more police officers to enter.

"You're a cop! I checked you out you were clean!" David screamed, grunting at the sudden twist of the arm.

"Fun thing about being a cop," The turtle started, finishing clicking the handcuffs together. "I can be whoever I want. Now you have the right to shut the fuck up." He said shoving him into the hands of a couple of uniforms. "Finish his Miranda Rights. Don't want him slipping out just so easily." He said as David was taken away. The turtle felt a hand on his shoulder to see a fellow detective smiling at him.

"Man Leo you sure are slick. Thought you were gonna get caught there a couple of times." Leo smiled.

"Then I wouldn't have this job if I would get caught." Yes, Leonardo was living the dream of being one of LAPDs top detectives. That wasn't something he would let be taken away so easily.

Back at the station, Leo was greeted with applause and congratulations from his fellow officers in accomplishments of the Russel case. He sat at his desk and looked at the folder that has been taken up his life for the past 2 months and now has finally come to a close. He felt his phone buzz to see his wife was calling.

"Hello? Hey hun. Yeah just got done I need to do some paper work then I'll be home. Okay. Yes yes. I love you too." When he hung up he couldn't help but to smile. He and his wife Karai have been married for almost two years. Its been an amazing rollercoaster of happiness and struggle. Moving into their new house, his promotion, her work all of it. Just one amazing cluster.

"So you excited?" He heard his friend say from the other desk.

"For?" Leo asked, leaning in his chair.

"For the little Leo that'll be running around soon?" His friend asked, taking a sip from his soda. Oh yeah and that him and Karai were expecting a little one soon, that certainly threw them through a loop. But he was excited non-the less. In 4 months hell be able to call himself a dad. That was all but surreal to him.

The sound of the chief's door opening interrupted the two from talking and caught their attention. The old rat came out with a tired expression on his face.

"Leonardo." He spoke, catching the turtle's attention. He motioned him to follow him to his office. Leo took a breath as he stood up. He heard his friend laugh.

"Guess its not all good news today." He taunted. But Leo kept his hopes up, ignoring his friend and entering the chief's office.

He shut the door behind him and looked at his overseeing officer and huffed out a smile.

"Alright Splinter, whatever Jefferson Might have said it aint true alright?" Trying to make light of an immediately tense air. Splinter looked up at him with no amusement.

"Is everything alright sir?" He asked. Splinter looked away and took a breath.

"You're going to want to sit down son." He said. Leo didn't like the tone. Cautiously, he took a seat across from his superior.

"Splinter what's going on?" He asked. Splinter rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked up at Leo.

"This morning I received a called from NYPD." He started. Leo didn't like the start of that. "Leonardo I don't know how else to place this so I am just going to come out and say it." He took a second to see that Leo was giving him his full attention. "You're parents were murdered last night. They found them in their home. There was no way of saving them. Case is still pretty fresh they don't know who did it or why or how just yet." He took a second to allow Leo to process the information he was just given.

Leo sat there, contemplating what he was just told and if he was honest with himself, he really wasn't that upset about it.

"Well uh, that sucks I guess." Was all Leo could think to say. Splinter was not exactly taken back by what he just heard but instead he sighed.

"I know you were never close with your parents and from some of the stories you have told me I am not surprised why you are not. But it was still vital for you to know." He explained. Leo bit his lip and nodded his head in understanding.

"Well thank you sir, for letting me know. I will be sure to send a card." Leo said as he started to get up.

"That's not all Leo." He said, sending a subtle message for him to sit back down. Reluctantly he obliged. "Your youngest brother, Michelangelo was found in the house. Uh tied up in the closet." Splinter wanted to keep the details as brief as possible. Leo perked up to that.

Mikey.

"Is he okay?" He asked, fearing he may have suffered the same fate as his parents.

"As best as he can be. He has been placed in intensive care at Mercy Hospital." Leo took a breath on relief.

"That's good to hear." He responded. Splinter nodded before gathering up some paper work.

"Yes it is. So you will be going to New York tomorrow." Was all he said before he stood up, catching Leo completely off guard.

"Woah woah woah wait a second. I'm not going to New York." Leo testified. Splinter stared at him.

"Yes you will. For 2 weeks I am sending you out there under the precincts pay so you have time to grief and be with your family." He explained. Leo laughed at the idea.

"Splinter I promise you I really don't have to go. My brother Donatello lives in Philadelphia he's right there he can take care of all the funeral costs and my brother Raphael is still stationed in Iraq so there's no reunion going to happen." He explained. Splinter just stared at him for a moment longer before going over to the water jug in his office and filling up a cup of water.

"I am not sending you there for you to have a reunion, I am sending you to go get your brother." He explained. Leonardo's eyes went wide.

"What?" Splinter opened the file he had received from the NYPD.

"According to the paperwork they found in your mothers things, she has seemed to place you as soul guardianship of a Michelangelo Hamato in an instance that she or your father are not able to do so. I do believe death falls into that category. So 2 weeks will give you enough time to gather his things and get everything prepared for your parents." Leo choked.

"Guardianship? That cant be right! I didn't sign any papers for that! I did not agree to those terms!" He shouted, starting to feel betrayed by his mother for putting him in such a position.

"You don't have to." Splinter said firmly, seeing Leo starting to get heated like a child. "If it is in her will it is what is decided until it is fought in court. But as of right now, you and your brothers are the only family that little boy has and you are the only one on the paper." He stared at Leonardo with a stern look, like a father reprimanding his son for getting a speeding ticket. "I am fully aware of your families situation Leonardo and I understand your hesitation to go back. But Michelangelo did not ask for this and he does not deserve his brother turning his back on him because of his own personal vendetta. Now how old is he 13?" He asked. Leo looked away.

"He's 14." He corrected. Splinter nodded.

"Hell be 18 soon enough then it wont be a bother to you anymore. But he needs a home that is safe and secure and you can provide that."

"Sir I have a kid on the way." Leo shot back.

"Well then this will be good practice for you." Splinter said, handing him the file. "I have alerted NYPD of you coming and I am sure you will try and dig your way into their investigation. So they are prepared and their lead detective will be contacting you shortly." He stopped talking to see the distress on Leo's face. This really wasn't something that he wanted to do. Leonardo was feeling wave after wave of emotion, but right now frustration was mostly what he was feeling. Splinter rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Itll be okay Leonardo. Imagine a blessing in disguise. You will be able to give Michelangelo a life you have always been lacking in growing up. Be a hero like you are everyday on the streets. Your plane leave tomorrow morning so be prepared." It was all he said before he left Leonardo to his thoughts.

He took a breath and shut his eyes. So much for the perfect day.

* * *

 _ **A;N/ Waaahhh! Another story! Im on break from school so I am just cranking these out right now! But please let me know what you think leave reviews! Till next time!**_

 _ **-F**_


	2. Extra Baggage

Extra Baggage

.

.

.

.

.

Leonardo wasn't exactly looking forward to going home. He would have to come home, pack, and somehow come up with an elaborate story to tell his wife of why he would be leaving for 2 weeks. He sat in the parking spot right in front of his condo and looked up to the 2nd floor where Karai will be waiting for him. As much as he wanted to tell her about the phone call and the sudden plans to fly out to New York he couldn't because, well-

He's never told her he had brothers.

He gripped the steering wheel slightly. This was annoying. This entire situation was just a bump he didn't want to go over. He was mostly just angry. Mostly at his mother for placing him in such a situation. He just didn't understand why it was him that was chosen to take on the role as guardian to a kid he didn't even know.

He leaned back in his seat taking a breath. On his way home he got off the phone with his brother Donatello. Its been almost ten years since the last time he had spoken to any of his brothers. Ever since he left home he found it hard to keep in contact with his life back in New York more because he wanted to forget it. All of it.

With a sigh, he exited his car and dreadfully made his way up to his home. He opened the door, sliding through the opening with diligence.

"Hunny?" He called closing the door. He could hear a slamming of the bathroom door down the hall.

"Karai? You okay?" He asked walking down the hall. He heard another loud bang and saw a suite case being slid down the hall.

"Hi Hunny!" He heard her say. He huffed and smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching as she came out with another matching suite case in hand. She stood there firm even with her obvious baby bump. Karai was always a dominating woman. As long as he can remember knowing her, she was always the kind of person to have it her way and if it wasn't her way she would make sure it would at least go in her favor.

She stood there, dominating as ever with a hand on her hip and a sarcastic look on her face. Leonardo could already feel he's about to lose whatever argument she has cooked up.

"What kicking me out already? We said we would at least till the baby was born." He tried to joke but saw she wasn't budging.

"No I'm not kicking you even though I'm having a second thought about it." She said with poison in her words. Leo started to tense.

"Well are you going on a trip then?" He asked, confused by her attitude and actions.

"Yeah. We are. Were going to New York to bury your parents." She spat. Leo growled mouthing the word 'fuck' rubbing the back of his neck.

"Splinter called-" He was cut off.

"Yeah he did. He called to tell me just in case you came up with a different excuse and not go. So were both going now so you can be a decent person and bury your parents." She snapped starting to head back into the room and not even a second later came back out.

"Oh and he went ahead and informed me of the _three_ brothers you have and how one of them will be living with us." She dropped the suite case with dramatics before heading back into the bedroom. Leo bit his lip and huffed. He was in real deep shit.

He waited a few moments before following his wife into the bedroom to see her huffing and puffing throwing more clothes into another suite case. He leaned up against the doorframe and just watched her. Even though she was angry he couldn't help but to take in the glisten of her cheekbones and watched he hips move across the room. He always remembered how madly in love he was with her. He looked down at the floor then back up again.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Karai threw down another pair of pants before looking up at her husband.

"Why? Why keep something like that a secret from me?" She asked. Leo pushed off the doorframe and threw his hands up in frustration.

"It was a part of my life I wanted to forget. It wasn't really relevant when we first met." He tried to explain. Karai laughed.

"Leo, this isn't like you stealing a car when you were 16, this is your flesh and blood that you grew up with! My god, these aren't your cousins in from the mid west you see once a year these are your brothers and three of them if I might add with one of them who is 14 years old!" She shouted, "I am just so mind blown you would keep a secret like that from me." Leo was at a lost for words for the mere reason he truly did not have an excuse other than that he just didn't want her to know.

"Look Karai its more…complicated than that." He tried to say.

"Try me." She challenged, eyeing him. Oh yeah, she was the dominant one. Leonardo started to feel his frustration grow.

"Look it's not something I can just explain Karai." He said.

"Well I highly suggest you start coming up with something I'm losing patience." She shot back.

"Karai you're acting I hid an affair from you."

"Might as well Leo! An affair with a kid attached." Leo huffed.

"You're ridiculous." He snapped, walking towards the bathroom.

"How? Because I love being told that there's an a whole different family of yours and finding out _not_ from you."

"Look Karai it was a lot of extra baggage I didn't want to involve you in." He protested.

"Extra baggage? Your kid brother is not extra baggage Leo. Who is this person I am talking to right now? I have never seen you so disconnected from someone who needs help. What is going on with you?" She demanded. Leo started to feel his anger spike.

"I don't know." He said in a growl.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know Karai!" He hollered, making Karai stop talking. They stood there for silence till Leo could gather his thoughts.

"I don't know what to think or what to do Karai. I just found all this out a few hours ago. I guess Im mad and annoyed and concerned and everything above. Im mad at the fact that my mother wanted to take another stab at me and place this responsibility on me. Im annoyed that this is all happening right now and Im concerned-" He took a second and looked at Karai and seeing the pity in her eyes.

"Im concerned because something in my gut tells me this isn't going to end well for anyone." He took a seat on the bed. Karai waited a moment before walking on the other side, sitting next to him.

"Hey." She said, putting a finger under his chin to make him look up at her. He hesitatingly met her gaze.

"I didn't mean to upset you. But can you understand why I'm angry?" She asked. He nodded.

"I understand. I'm sorry for not telling you." He grabbed her hand. "But I'm under a lot of pressure with this. It's not even about the funeral that's something else completely. Honestly something I've been looking forward too." He looked at her. "But I didn't ask for this responsibility that my mother is putting on me." Karai put a hand on top of his and sighed.

"And your brother didn't ask for his whole world to be turned upside down. I know it must be scary going back to that place." She turned his palm around, looking at the scar that ran down his forearm. He looked away from her. "What you have told me about your parents is horrific and no child should have gone through what you did and I understand completely your frustrations with this and wanting to erase all of it." She took a breath. "But do you think your brother was going through the same thing you did?" She asked. Leo thought about it.

"We all have." He said quietly.

"Then don't you think it's your place to save an innocent boy from more trauma then he already has been through?" She asked.

"Karai, we have a kid on the way. I'm just starting up my career. We cant have him here we don't have the room or the time." He tried to protest. "He doesn't even know me. My brother Donnie, he lives in Philadelphia he's a psychiatrist and is single and can afford and have the time for Mikey." Karai gave him a stern look.

"Leo Mikey is not a dog. You can't just pass him around from owner to owner."

"I don't know him. When I left he was barely talking. Donnie is closer to New York. I don't want to rip him away from his home. And Raphael is in New York and they were always close from what I remembered. It just wouldn't be right." He was trying to convince her, or maybe he was just trying to convince himself.

"This is your chance to get to know him. Leo, your brother just went through something traumatic and you know trauma. He already lost both of his parents, he doesn't need resentment from his brother too." She explained. He was silent for a moment.

"What if he hates me?" He asked.

"What? How can he hate you like you said he doesn't know you."

"Exactly. What happens if he hates me for leaving? Raph does. He never could forgive me for taking off. Guess he just really looked up to me. I don't need to know if two brothers hate me." Karai smiled and rubbed his neck.

"You wont know unless we go. And were going. Ill be by your side and you're not doing this alone. Donnie sounds like he has his head on so you're not running the zoo alone. But you have to reach out for it." She grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled him in for a light kiss. She pulled away. "Don't punish Mikey for things he had no control over." She whispered slightly. Leo kept his eyes closed and sighed.

"Okay." Karai smiled before putting another kiss on his lips and jumped up.

"Good. I'm almost finished packing then ill make dinner." He smiled and furrowed his eyes.

"You're six months pregnant are you even allowed to fly?"

"Leo I'm pregnant not immobile."

"Yeah but you're pretty close aren't you?" He asked. She popped her head from the bathroom.

"Only if someone sticks their hand up there and drags her out." She said with sarcasm. He laughed and walked over to her, putting his hand on her stomach.

"Now I don't think Miwa would appreciate it." He said.

"Oh? Have we officially agreed?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes yes. As much as I don't personally like it, I know your grandmother would appreciate it." He said. She purred.

"Well I know something that you'll appreciate. Come join me in the shower?" She asked playfully before disappearing behind the door. Leo smiled. Guess he can put his worries away till tomorrow. Today, he wants to enjoy another good night with his wife.

* * *

 _Hey it's Raphael. You know what to do. 'beep'_

"Hey Raph its Casey. Again. Look man I really need you to call me back." Officer Jones took a second. "Bro your' the prime suspect right now I really need to talk to you to clear you. Maybe comes check on Mikey." Casey looked down at his case files with the photos of Michelangelo bound and beaten in the closet. "Just call me back." He hung up the phone and groaned, leaning back in his chair. Raphael has had his phone off for the past two days. He has had no way of contacting him. And because of this, Raphael has become the prime suspect in the murder of his parents.

"Jones" Casey looked behind him and saw his partner Traximus walk up.

"Hey man. Sorry just trying to get ahold of Raph again." He said rubbing his eyes. Trax didn't say anything as he walked over to the file and pushed the photos, seeing the state of Michelangelo and the home he was in.

"You think Raph can do something like this?" He asked. Casey shook his head.

"Not in a millions years. He hated his parents sure but he would never hurt Mikey." He said with sorrow in his eyes. Trax took a deep breath.

"Somethin' aint right about this whole thing ya know?" He mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked. Traximus pushed a few photos around till the one of Mikey bound in the closet was in front. He pointed at the barbed wire wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"That." He said. "That barbed wire was digging into his skin. Now, I aint no doctor but I know damn well with those, he shouldn't have lived from those injuries." He said. Casey pondered over it for a moment.

"Look I'm gonna get a drink. Wanna come?" Trax offered.

"Maybe later, I'm getting my stuff ready for tomorrow. Leo will be coming in and chief warned me he'd probably be sticking his nose into this." Trax laughed.

"Maybe hell put ya in line if he's as much of a hard ass as I hear he is."

"Haha." Casey mocked as Trax waved goodbye. Casey looked back down at the photos. He pushed to the side and found Raphael's mug shot at the bottom of the pile. He sighed. In no way in hell was Raph capable of doing this. But now his job was to find the real killer and help clear Raphael's name. He looked back at the photo of Mikey. Whoever did this, Casey was sure to make him pay.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Another update for you all! Hope you all enjoyed and please leave reviews! Till next itme!**_

 _ **-F**_


	3. Underrated

Underrated

.

.

.

.

The flight came to halt as it landed roughly on the ground, skidding across the strip. Karai jolted slightly feeling it connect to the ground. She closed her magazine and placed it in her purse, grimming slightly at the tightness of the belt around her waist. When the plane came to a complete stop and she heard the flight attendant make the announcement they were allowed to move, she turned to Leo was was sound asleep with his head leaning on the window.

She smiled before shaking him slightly. He didn't even budge. She bit her lip before pulling out the little pill bottle from her bag. She knew how much Leonardo hated flying and how anxious he gets. He took two sleeping pills before they left and hoped that wasn't too much.

"Leonardo.." She whispered, feeling slightly pressured as everyone started to get up and leave the plane. She shook him a little harder, seeing his eyelids flutter open for a slight moment before sliding closed once more.

"Leo you must get up." She said a little louder. With one sudden move, Leo jolted up catching the attention from some of the other passengers. Karai was taken back by the sudden reaction and reach out to touch his face.

"My love its okay, we landed." She spoke quietly seeing his eyes were slightly wild. Leo took a couple of breaths before relaxing back in his seat, shutting his eyes.

"Were here?" he asked with a groggy voice. He looked over to his wife. "I slept through the entire flight? I think I deserve a prize." He said with a smirk. Karai laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. Though it was light humor, ever since she had been with Leonardo she was fully aware of his troubles with sleeping. Night after night he would wake up in a cold sweat, always a recurring nightmare he could not recall and has lead to multiple sleep studies that lead to no answers. It finally lead to the sleeping pills that kept him sound and as far they were concerned, it was their best answer.

Karai looked over to see they had room to move and stood up slowly, hand on her stomach to make sure it didn't bump into anyone. Leo was quick behind her to grab the overhead luggage before she got any idea of doing so. They went quickly off the plane and walked down to baggage claim. Leo was still groggy from the ride and was still impressed he slept through it all but couldn't help but to grimace at his surroundings. He had hoped never to come back to New York. This place was not filled with anything positive. No, this was where his real nightmares lied.

They went out where they waited for a cab to come by, Leo snarling every time a taxi skipped them. Karai smiled, seeing the annoyance on her husbands face.

"You think they have Uber here?" she asked as another cab went by. Leo dropped his hand and sighed. He looked back at Karai who had already pulled the app out on her phone. Just as she did though, his phone started the ring.

"Hello?" he said as he answered. "Hi yes this is he." A sudden sour look fell on his face. "I just got in im still actually at the airport can this wait till tomorrow?" He asked with slight annoyance. A slight pause, karai twiddling the phone in her hand. Leo sighed. "Okay. I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and tipped his head back.

"Who was that?" Karai asked. He turned and looked at her.

"The hospital. They want me to head there now. Guess the detective is there now and needs to speak to me." Karai smirked.

"Well I guess you better go." She told him. He shifted slightly.

"I was kind of hoping I would wait for Donnie to get into town before I went. I dont-its gonna be awkward." He told her. He hasn't spoken to Mikey since he was a toddler. He was doubting he even remembered him. How was he supposed to announce that he was his long lost brother that abandoned him years ago and that he will be taking him back to a city he did not know with a family he had no connection to? He was doubtful and overall nervous. He suddenly felt a hand slide into his.

"Leo don't get worked up over this. I know it seems scary but you'll be okay. It'll be good for you to get some one on one with Michelangelo. Here, I'll head back to the hotel and you go to the hospital." she kissed his cheek. "Dont panic." She told him as her Uber pulled up.

"Wait, I should help you bring the bags up." He tried to stall.

"Im sure the door man will help me, that's normally what they're for." She said sarcastically before getting into the car after the bags were loaded up. She rolled down the window and Leo leaned into it and smiled.

"I love you." He said with a lopsided look. She reached up and touched his cheek.

"I love you too. Now stop being a pussy and go talk to the detective." She took him before the Uber took off. He stood there for another moment before putting his hand back up waiting for the next taxi.

* * *

Leonardo always remembered as a kid Mercy Hospital being one of the biggest buildings he had ever seen. As a kid, he would run by it and just stare at it, all the times he had taken trips into this building. He still remembered the smell of latex and cleaning supplies from the main floor. The same nostalgic feeling still filled him as he walked up to the front desk. The woman was typing away at her computer, concentrated and chewing on her gum loudly, emphasising her concentration.

"Ahem." He said. Her typing suddenly stopped and she looked up at him.

"Can I help ya?" She asked, the Bronx accent speaking for itself.

"Yes hi my name is Leonardo. Leonardo Hamato. You called me earlier about my brother and you told me that the detective was here to speak with me?" He asked. She rolled her eyes up thinking back to her earlier phone calls.

"Ya. Ya I remember now. Have a seat. I'll call ya' up when I get ahold of that detective." She said turning back to her desk and picking up the phone. Leo pierced his lips before turning back to the waiting area, taking a seat at one of the vacant chairs. He sighed before looking down at his phone to see Karai had messaged him to let him know she had made it to the hotel and it smelt like a toilet. He laughed quietly and the message before putting it away and looking around. The small hairs behind his neck stood up just slightly as the memories of this place filled his mind.

He shook his head and looked straight ahead to see a man sitting directly across from him dressed in ragged clothes and looked as though he hadn't showered in a month, staring back. In good gesture, he nodded at the man in acknowledgement. The man responded back with a smile. His teeth added with black goop, the ends broken off. Leo instantly tensed, standing up and backing away towards the desk, the man's eyes following him. He bumped into the desk and looked to make sure he didn't knock anything over before turning quickly back around to see the man was staring down at a magazine, as if he never looked up from it in the first place.

He took a breath and relaxed, feeling that the stressed from this week was starting to eat at him.

"Careful there big guy. If ya' aint careful ya' might just break something." an oh too familiar voice hit his ears. Leo looked over and and laughed. Casey Jones.

Casey _Fucking_ Jones.

"Nah I think ya'r about to knock something over with that big butt of yours. Been eating too many donuts Jones?" Leo Mocked walking to meet Casey halfway, not even noticing his accent coming out.

"Hey ya' know fuck you!" He yelled.

"Fuck you too!" Leo laughed before grabbing Casey in an embrace. Casey Jones and he were high school friends. They tore up this town with their bare hands and now look at them, both wearing a badge they both despised as kids.

Leo pulled back, a goofy smile never leaving his face.

"Look at you." he said quietly. Then he laughed. "Look at you!" He said shoving him lightly. Casey followed with the laughter.

"Never thought I'd make it through the academy." He joked. "But look at you man! Big o' detective of Los Angeles." he commented.

"Says the detective of New york. Proud of you Case." He said. Casey calmed down. "Same to you man. At least you got out." It was quiet for a moment. "Sorry we couldn't reconnect with better circumstances." That immediately dropped Leo's smile and a solemn look fell across his face.  
"Yeah. All of this has been a lot." He admitted looking up at his old childhood friend. "Hows Mikey?" Casey shrugged.

"Well, I guess as good as any kid going through a traumatic experience like that can be I suppose." He admitted.

"Got any news on who did this?" He asked. Casey smiled.

"I got warning from your captain that you would be snooping around when you got here so I got the permission to fill ya' in." Casey said as he starting walking down the hall gesturing Leo to follow.

"I'm shocked they allowed you to be on the case since you have such a close relationship with my family. How did you pull that off?" He asked.

"Well, no one wanted to deal with your family Leo. They're kinda nuts." He paused at the doors leading to the child wing and waited for the nurse to let them in. "Ive gotten pretty close to Mikey actually. When the social workers would come get him I would swoop him and take him out to the movies or something till ya know your folks came and grabbed him." Leo huffed.

"Glad to see the system did not change much." He admitted. The doors opened and they walked through the hallway. Leo bit the inner side of his cheek and took a breath.

"Mikey...How is he...what kind of kid is he?" He asked. Casey smirked.

"What ? scared he's like how you and your brothers were?" Leo nodded without looking up.

"Mikey is a good kid. He does good in school, hes in sports. Track to be exact. He's one happy kid doesn't have one bad merritt on him. Though he's a little hyper he's overall pretty great." He told him. Leonardo sighed in relief.

"So he's not stealing Mr. Williams dog?" Leo said slyly. Casey gave out a hearty laugh.

"Poor scruffy. He didn't like our paint bath. Mr. Williams was sooooo mad." He commented. Leo was feeling light on the topic of his deviant past. All the trouble he and Casey and his brothers got into was just fun memories to him now. He felt sad because he didn't even have that to share with Mikey. He suddenly saw Casey stop in front of a door and suddenly felt a wave of anxiety. Casey looked over to him.

"Hey don't worry so much. Im sure hell love seeing you. Though I won't lie he hasn't spoken much since it happen. So don't be offended if he aint talking to you." Casey explained like a therapist would say to their patient. "You ready?" Leo Licked his lips before nodded lightly and allowing Casey to open the door.

Leo stepped in the small, cold room and took note of all the different shades of white surrounding them. His eyes fell on the small figure sitting on the bed, facing away from the door.

Mikey.

Leonardo took a long look at his youngest brother. He looked just like his mother. He had sea green skin like her. He was leaner, obviously since he was a runner. His muscles were tone but it was obvious he was malnourished. It was like looking in a mirror of his own youth. Leo was slightly taken back seeing the bandages around his wrists, his lower body covered by the sheets. His head facing towards the wall, no movements, not even a sign of breath.

"Hey Mikey." Casey commented, Mikey not even budging. Leo shifted slightly. Casey cleared his throat. "Mikey I got someone who really wants to meet you." He said with a little enthusiasm. Leo took note of the sudden lift of his brothers lip in disgust.

"I'm not interested in talking to anymore cops Casey." He sneered. Leonardo took note of his voice. It was young, still in the process of puberty. How much time Leo has lost he almost felt out of place. His heart twisted of the lack of relationship he had with Michelangelo.

"I mean, he ain't a cop for New York. He ain't here to interrogate you." Casy explained. Without moving his head immediately, Mikey gave a sideways glance to get a view of the turtle standing next to Casey. That was enough of a incentive to move his head completely to look at Leo in full. Leonardo felt his breath catch in throat. He truly did forget what his brother looked like. His bright blue eyes shined against the cracked redness around the iris. Probably from the lack of sleep, maybe from crying. But man, his brother was a spitting image of his mother. He thought back to his own childhood, how that everyone would say the same about him. Until he grew up. Until he started to look like his father. Leo quickly shook off those feelings and made eye contact for the first time since he's been here.

The look on Mikeys face was not as expected. He looked annoyed and uninterested.

"Who are you?" He asked, voice cracking slightly. Leo took a shaky breath before swallowing it.

"My name is Leonardo." He told him. Mikey sat there for a moment then suddenly tensed but he didn't say anything.

"Do you know who I am?" He couldn't help but to ask because if he knew his family he would know they would block out his existence he wasn't sure if Mikey knew exactly who he was. Michelangelo did not respond immediately, instead he moved slightly away, wincing at his wounds.

"Yeah. I've seen your picture." He said shortly. Leo was dumbfounded on what to say after but luckily it was Mikey who started the conversation up again.

"Why are you here?" It was slightly tinged with venom. His eyes filled with distrust. Leo couldn't help but to shove his hands in his pockets.

"Well, tragedy sometimes brings people together I suppose." He tried to say. He didn't really feel it was necessary right now to explain how his mother screwed in him into a custody he didn't want. That can be saved for another day.

"What tragedy?" Mikey said with spite. Leo wasn't really shocked by response. If his parents treated Mikey in any way they treated him and his other brothers, he would assume his feeling off loss would be at a bare minimum as well.

"So why are you really here? Cant be to reconnect with family." Mikey said. Leo was stuck. He didn't want to say anything too triggering, but at the same time he felt he would never gain a connection if he kept himself too secluded.

"Well I was hoping maybe you can tell me what happened?" he tried to push.

"Why do you care? You left. Were not your problem anymore." Mikey said in a flat tone. He almost sounded like Raphael.

"Well I'm back, and it is my problem now and I want to make sure you're safe." Leo lied through his teeth and almost like reading his mind, Mikey didn't play along.

"If you cared you wouldn't have left. _Officer_." Yup, sounded just like Raphael. Leonardo wasnt all the surprised by the tone and action considering Mikey and Raph were closer in age and can only assume Michelangelo picked up most of his habits from the rebellious brother.

"Mikey i'm not here to interrogate you." He tried to say.

"And i'm not here to listen to you." Mikey shot back. "Play martyr somewhere else. I'm not answering questions for anyone now do me a favor and get out of my room." He snapped before turning his head away. Leo stood there in silence after accepting of defeat. Not only was Michelangelo not happy to see him, but almost seemed to despise him to some degree.

"Well leave you alone Mikey. I'll come and check on you tomorrow." Casey said before tugging on Leo's arm to leave the room. Leo didn't take his eyes off his estranged little brother and took a mental note of the sudden loosening of his shoulders and his posture turning into a defeated slouch as they left the room.

Closing the door, Casey turned and looked at his turtle friend and sighed.

"Well, could have gone worse." He said with some optimism. Leo folded his arms.

"Yeah? I think it went about what I had expected." He admitted.

"Well that aint all Mikey's fault Leo." He told him, catching his attention. "You went in there with your guard pretty high bro. Not to mention you interrogating him like a victim." Casey pointed out. Leonardo started to get annoyed.

"Do you remember the part where he was tied up with barbed wire in the closet? Cuz I sure hasn't. He is a victim." Leo tried to testify.

"But he's also your brother. He didn't need two cops in there, he just needed you and instead you tried to lie to him about you being here. He went through the same childhood as you did Leo. He knows you ain't here for grievensess for your folks. Don't talk to him like he's dumb. He's a lot smarter than he looks." Casey pointed out. Leonardo sighed.

"He isn't Raph or Donnie. I don't know how to talk to him or try and get to know him without him thinking I got some other motive for doing so." He took a breath. "I didn't ask for this." Casey put a hand on his shoulder.

"And neither did he." He said, making Leos heart twist. "Look, maybe when Donnie gets into town and whenever Raph picks up the phone they can give you a few pointers." Casey mentioned. Leonardo suddenly furrowed his brow.

"Raph? He can't answer the phone he's across the waters on base." He said. Casey took a step back.

"Leo, Raphael has been back from his tour for over six months." Leo was slightly taken back and notice Casey digging around in his little satchel he had on his side.

"What? I wasn't told this. Why wasn't I aware of that till now?" He demanded. Casey huffed.

"Cuz you aint gonna be too happy about it." He said, pulling out a file.

"Why's that?" Leo asked taking hold of it.

"Because Raphael Hamato is the prime suspect to your parents murder."

* * *

 _ **Dun DUN DUUUUUUUN! Hope you all enjoyed and please leave reviews they always make me happy (:**_


	4. Coffee Date

_Coffee Date_

.

.

.

Leonardo leaned back against the bedpost in his hotel looking at file after file that had been gathered up over the years on his family. Everything from Raphaels long list of delinquency, to the maltreatment of their parents to the youngest brother. He kept the light on the nightstand down to the floor so it wouldn't bother Karai, even with her back towards him. He skimmed by the clock to barely catch that it was the early hours of the morning. He huffed knowing he needed to get some sleep but his guilty heart was keeping him from doing so.

He kept replaying the look on Michelangelo's face when he saw him. He looked almost angry to see him and although Leo was expecting that, he assumed it would hit him as hard as it was.

But he was wrong.

He had gone his entire life living through his past and ignoring it completely and seeing part of it abandoned and witnessing the outcome of it was a good enough reason to be guilt ridden. He understood that he had no part of what happened to their parents and Mikey's current situation, but he felt the responsibility of needing to fix it immediately.

Though what clogged his mind even more was the other responsibility that had been blessed upon him. The task of taking Mikey back to Los Angeles. Now, Leo felt guilty and a hero needs to save the day, but not enough to want to take the wounded home. The look that Mikey had given him earlier today was enough to tell him Mikey wanted nothing to do with the eldest turtle and Leonardo didn't blame him for it. Now that he was under the impression that he and his youngest sibling were on the same page, he can start executing an idea on how to get out of this pre decided decision.

He flipped over another file to pull out the most recent mugshot of his hot headed younger brother. Luckily for Raphael, most of his charges were done when he was a minor but one major burglary charge when he turned 19 that was luckily taken off his record before he went into the military. Leo laughed lightly thinking of all the times Raph has gotten out of trouble simply because he was a smooth talker and easily slide himself out of any situation.

Until now.

Leo was still trying to process the conversation he had with Casey earlier. He was baffled at the mere thought that NYPD would think that Raphael had anything to do with this. He could understand the concern though, with his brother being out of reach from anyone and suspiciously came home from the military without any fair warning, his police mind was also aiming towards his troubled younger brother.

But he really wanted to believe that Raph wouldn't have done something like this. Though he wouldn't blame him if he did. He unconsciously rubbed at his arm as old memories started to flood back their parents abuse. Yeah, he couldn't blame Raph if he finally just snapped, especially if he and Mikey were close like Casey claimed they were. Leo started to run scenarios in his mind where Raphael had come to see Michelangelo and witnessed him tied up with the barbed wire and beaten to a pulp. Raph was always protective. He could only imagine the rage Raph was probably seeing if he saw that and snapped. Slightly, Leo was starting to believe maybe he actually did do it.

He shook his head viciously in regret for even thinking that Raph could be apart of this. Sure, Raph had a temper, but he could never kill. Never. At least that's what Leonardo was trying to convince himself of.

He flinched slightly hearing the buzz of his phone, a reminder of the flight that would be coming in, in just a few hours. And that was the other thing that has been eating at him, was his almost twin Donatello coming into town. He spoke briefly with Donnie over the years, just keeping in touch about minor things but nothing more than quick five minute chats and friends on social media. It always felt strange now talking to his immediate younger brother considering how close they once were to grow so distant from each other. He knew leaving would mean more stress on Donatello and even though it was never mentioned of the events that took place after he had left.

He felt Karai next to him shift and mumble lightly in her sleep. He quickly shut the files and stretched, wanting to keep the more graphic images away. He placed them on the bedside table and switched off the light before lying back on his carapace and sighed. Though he hasn't spoken to Donnie in some time before this event, he sure hoped he had the answers to their problems. And one in particular to Leo in general.

* * *

The John F. Kennedy airport of blazing at full force with people coming in and out. Leonardo waited at the baggage claim, feeling slightly nervous of the upcoming approach of his brother. He looked down at his phone to see that Donatello's flight landed about twenty minutes ago and a text from said brother stating he was getting off the plane.

He bit his lip and watched the people around him walk to their destinations. He felt the minutes taking hours because of his nerves. He was intimidated to see Donnie again simply because he didn't know his brothers feelings towards him. When he left home, he left Donnie alone to fend off his parents on his own. Don wasn't a fighter, he never was. Sure, they got in plenty of trouble but he was just the mastermind. He picked the locks, hotwired the cars, broke into the computer systems. But even with all that he never got caught. He graduated with honors and was accepted into an IV league school and since then has kept in minimal contact. He was really hoping, Donnie didn't feel anger towards him.

He heard something fall and he turned to see his said brother apologizing to a young woman as his suit case seemed to have mixed up with hers. He watched as Donnie fixed the glasses on his snout and gave a small smile to the woman before waving her goodbye and continued to approach Leo. Leonardo held his breath as he made eye contact with Donnie and and felt his heart drop as his younger brother smiled and waved at him.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello?" Donnie asked as he came up to Leo and reached in for a hug. Leo was reluctant at first but leaned into the embrace.

"Hey Don." He muffled. He pulled back and smiled.

"Sorry this isn't with better circumstances." He spoke taking a step back. Donnie shrugged.

"Ah well, guess we gotta see the positives." He spoke moving his suitcase. "How about we grab some coffee and chat for a bit before he decide what we do from here." He said with a smile but Leo still felt some unease.

Leonardo closed his hands around his cup as he waited for Donnie to come back with his. He looked up to see him walking back with such a laxed attitude it was comforting.

"Boy if it's one thing that makes my day, it's a good cup of coffee." He said as he sat down and took a sip, grimacing as the hot liquid hit his tongue.

"Maybe after I wait a couple of minutes." He mumbled placing the coffee down. Leo chuckled lightly.

"Always in a hurry. Just enjoy it." He said. Donnie shrugged.

"You're probably right." He said. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Leo finally cleared his throat.

"So, how have you been Donnie? I know you graduated last year what are you doing now?" He asked. Donnie took a sip from his coffee and laughed.

"Oh! I'm in the middle of some research for my PhD is Psychiatry. Got some good stuff coming up. It's definitely taking up my time." He said with pride. He took another sip.

"So, how's everything with you? I see the Mrs. has a bun in the oven. Congrats Leo." He said. Leo smirked.

"Yeah we're excited. Karai wanted to come but she wasn't feeling too good today. But i'm sure we'll meet later this week. You know, when everything else sort of settles." He said quietly.

"You mean with our parents funeral?" He asked. Leo shrugged, not looking directly looking at Donnie. Don tilted his head.

"Or do you mean things settling with Mikey?" He nipped. Leo subconsciously bit his lip.

"I went to see him yesterday. It didn't go well." He admitted looking up at Donatello. He nodded in understanding.

"So he wasn't too welcoming of big brother?" He asked taking a strong sip of his coffee.

"Complete opposite. He wanted me gone so fast. Don't blame him, I wasn't there for him and god knows what Raph has been putting in his head." He told him. Donnie chuckled.

"Probably something around the lines of 'Leo is such a hard ass never let me steal from the mall.' or something of that matter." He tried to make light, gaining a smile from Leo.

"Leo, don't beat yourself up over it. You went to have a better life and look! You have a great job with a family. You have stability, something I can't recall us ever having." He tried to reassure. Leo felt his heart glow at the praise from his brother, relief coming through in knowing Donnie didn't hate him. He did feel this was a good time to start changing the subject.

"You're right Don thanks for the lift up. I have a lot going on, a lot of responsibilities; maybe a little too much to take on some new ones anytime soon." He was trying to be a subtle as he could. Donnie eyed him for a moment before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'm not taking Mikey." He said bluntly. Leo aubily huffed like a child.

"Why not? You talk to him and probably know him a lot more than I do. How did you even know I was gonna ask that?"

"The Lawyer called me about the house and when we sold it how much each of us would be getting. When I asked what was happening with him, he explained that mom left him in your care. So thats how its gonna be." He said simply.

"Why cant you take him? You're a bachelor with a great career and i'm sure research thats gonna be legendary. You'll have more time for him than I will." He tried to protest.

"My career is not in tact just yet Leo. Also, I'm a lot more busier than you might think I am. I don't have a stable home for a teenager. But you do." He snipped.

"Don, I got a kid on the way. I won't have time for him either." He argued. Donnie took another sip of his coffee.

"Well, guess you're gonna get some practice how to deal with a teenager then. You're not getting out of this Leo, you're taking him." Donnie said. Leo leaned back in his chair in defeat, almost pouting.

"So for the next three years I get to deal with a kid who hates my guts. Great." He murmured. Donnie laughed.

"Sounds like a teenager." He said with humor.

"Not funny Donnie." Leo snapped.

"Oh lighten up Leo. You probably just came off bad. Mikey is a pretty open minded individual. Just, get to know him, and be patient of his situation. I know his main influence has been Raph but he is his own person and his a pretty great kid." He said. Leo went over his thoughts and admitted to himself he might have came off a little too rash when he went to see Mikey. Though he could care less whether or not his parents were alive, he was still bothered by the way they died and who did it. Especially with all the accusations pointing at Raph.

"You're probably right." He admitted.

"I'm always right." Donnie admitted, taking the last sips of his coffee. "Now, speaking so much of our troubled little brother, let's go pay him a visit." He said starting to stand up. Leo hesitated.

"Are you sure? He can get some logistics stuff out of the way first." He tried to offer up, not really wanting to be ridiculed by his little brother again. Donnie pulled out a piece of gum and stuck it in his mouth.

"For someone that had the nickname 'fearless' you're real jumpy trying to deal with a 14 year old." He poked lightly. With slumped shoulders, he got up and sighed.

"Well, if god's testing me in my patience with teenagers, I'm not doing so well." He wallowed. Donnie laughed, clasping a hand on Leo's shell.

"You're having such a problem with Mikey and imagine, he's a teenage boy, you gave a teenage girl to look forward to." An audible groan came from the eldest turtle as they left the airport and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the late update I was in Mexico for spring break this past week and I'm still recovering. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Till next time!**_

 _ **-F**_


	5. Exposure

Exposure

.

.

.

Leo sat in the children's playroom scanning across the corner with video games and the scattered tables with toys and other trinkets. He and Donnie sat in the corner waiting for the nurses to bring in Michelangelo, giving him some time to stretch his legs. He couldn't seem to stop shaking his leg, more from the anticipation of being face to face with the youngest brother yet again. He had also been receiving text messages from Casey about meeting up at the house, now seeing it was no longer a crime scene. He kept flicking his eyes back to Donnie who was nose deep in an email on his phone. Seeing how calm and collected his brother was, was a bit nerve wracking to say the least. He wished he could keep his nerves at bay the way that Donnie was.

Both turtles looked up to see the nurse walking in with a smaller figure behind her. Mikey dressed in the all white attire of the hospital that hung too loosely on his body, further exposing his malnourishment. Initially, Michelangelo didn't look up and instead kept his head down low. Leo and Donnie both were up on their feet. Leo stole another glance at his pacifist brother to see a warm smile.

"Hi Mikey." Donnie announced, catching the youngest attention. Immediately Mikey tensed seeing the two older brothers. Leo took note of the strain in his face and immediately thought it was because of him. Donnie didn't budge from where he stood or the smile on his face. Mikey took a moment, before relaxing slightly.

"Donnie?" He asked, quietly and in a broken tone. Don gave out small huff of a smile before opening his arms up to welcome an embrace which Mikey quickly complied. He rushed past the nurse with urgent speed before running up and tightening his grip around Donatello.

"I can't believe you're here." Mikey muffled in Donnie's chest, keeping a strong grip around his body. Donnie gave a light squeeze back, but started to show the discomfort of the proximity. Leo did remember that as a child, Donnie never liked being hugged, let alone touch. There were many reasons for that, none of which were important for the moment.

Donnie pushed back likely to get at eye level with Mikey.

"I've only been gone for a year Mikey. And besides, why wouldn't I come?" He asked. Mikey looked oddly confused, but just briefly but enough to catch Leonardo's eye. He flinched back slightly when Mikey turned and a cold stare aimed at him.

"Why is he still here?" He asked in a low tone. Donnie traded looks between Leo and Mikey for a moment before sighing.

"Well Mikey, we have a few things we need to discuss. Alright?" He grabbed Mikey by the wrist and lead him to the closest colorful table and chairs with a puzzle and ipad on top. They all took a seat at the table made for children with Leo and Donnie practically falling out, Leo squirming slightly as he sat across from Mikey. Donnie could feel the tense atmosphere and tried to lighten the mood some.

"So Mikey, I sure hope they're feeding you some good meals here." Mikey huffed.

"Yeah right, it's like paste and apples. I might as well be in prison. So you should break me out of here and take me to Gus's Pizza over on 8th and Parkway." He said with a smile, making Leo feel almost warm to see it.

"You still eat there? Didn't I tell you about the conspiracy they use old veggies to save money. One of these days you're going to get sick." Donnie reprimanded.

"Pa-lease, I'm like titanium when it comes to pizza. I can eat anything and everything." He said with bold charisma. Leo was starting to see what Casey was talking about. He was a light hearted kid, and was very clear he thought with his stomach.

"Should you be eating all that when high school is about to start? Don't want to have a food baby when trying to run the hundred meter dash now do you?" Leo found it interesting to hear Donnie talk to Mikey. How concerned and close knit he was to the younger ones life. Leo felt a tinge of guilt, knowing he should also know what Mikey's favorite food was, he next practice, and hyping him up for his future. But he didn't get that chance. But, he did see an opening to get into the conversation.

"Is it still old Gus O'Malley that owns that joint?" He asked, catching the attention of his two other brothers. Mikey was slightly caught off guard.

"Yeah." He responded. A smirk appeared on Leo's face.

"Has he brought you to the back room yet?" He asked, watching as curiosity passed by Mikey's face and Donnie letting out a small snicker, forgetting about the back room at their favorite pizza place.

"No what's that?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I don't know how much you like retro games, but he has all the original arcade games from the 80's. From Pac Man to Space Invaders. Only lets his best customers back there to play." Leo said.

"Actually, Mikey loves video games. Can't ever get him away from them." Donnie commented. Mikey smiled big.

"I'm the best at them what can I say?" He looked at Leo. "Do you play games?" Leonardo was almost shocked by the sudden change in demeanor. He was actually curious of Leo's interest and made the eldest feel slightly more comfortable.

"I use to a lot actually. Haven't gotten around to the new tech though because of work. But hey, when you get out of here we'll go to the pizza parlor and well check it out. I'm sure Gus still remembers me." He said. Donnie laughed.

"Yeah, and he probably remembers when you ditched his daughter at the prom too." Leo let out a laugh, completely forgetting the time he promised to take young Margo to the prom but got drunk with his friends instead. Mikey's smile quickly dropped and grew serious.

"So, when am I supposed to be getting out of here?" He asked. Donnie straightened out slightly.

"Well, your doctor said you were healing quickly, so I would say in the next couple of days." He said with optimism. Mikey bit his lip.

"Then what? Where do I go? Are you moving back?" He asked. Donnie took in a breath and Leo stiffened.

"Not exactly Buddy." Donnie said, eyes directed to the floor. Leo pushed his shoulders back before clearing his throat.

"Mikey, the main reason why I'm here is because I'm taking you back with me to Los Angeles." He said. It was silent between the three brothers, only noise to be heard was from the other kids playing in the room. Mikey shot his eyes between his two eldest brothers and could feel the heat of anger building.

"What? No. No way! I'm not going with you!" He yelled.

"Mikey we don't have much of a choice." Leo said trying to keep his cool.

"I don't care I don't even _know_ you! This is my home I shouldn't have to leave.!" He said.

"MIkey, you would love Los Angeles. The people, the beaches, the art walks all of it." Donnie tried to be optimistic.

"I don't care!" He hollered, standing up. "I don't want to leave! You guys left that's your own thing! My life is here like my friends, my school? I have final competition in the fall I can't just leave!" Mikey's stress was painted all over his face. He was having a hard time processing this, all of this. He swallowed.

"I want to stay with Raph." He stated, taking back both Donnie and Leo.

"Mike, that's not going to happen." Leo stated. A surge of anger passed by Mikey's eyes.

"Why? You still think he did it?" he accused.

"What I think and don't think doesn't matter. Court order has it that you are coming back with me, and even if there was a chance for you to choose, we can't even find him and he can't take care of you. Should I tell you about the story of the one time we got him a pet goldfish?" Leo snapped, feeling a jab from Donnie's elbow to cool it.

"That was ten years ago if I have my facts straight. He isn't the same. You two would know if you guys were around." He seethed. "And even if I did know where he was I still wouldn't tell you. Never rat family out to the cops." Mikey stated.

"I'm not here as a police officer Mikey." Leo said as he started to stand. "I want to help."

"Bullshit." He retorted. Very clear, Mikey wasn't going to budge, Donnie got up and stood between them.

"Alright, alright let's just calm down now." He looked over at the younger turtle. "Mikey, I know this isn't ideal to you, but Leo has a very stable home right now. He has a career, a wife, and a child on the way. It's a wonderful environment for you." Donnie explained. Mikey suddenly freezed, eyes quickly snapping in the direction of Leo. Leo did pick up on this sudden change in behavior.

"Mikey I promise you I'm not trying to get Raph in trouble. I want to help him if I can." Leo tried to explain. It was silent for a moment before Michelangelo darted his eyes towards the ground.

"I really don't know where he is. Sorry." He said flatly. Before Leo could make a comment his phone started to go off. Reaching into his pocket, he saw it was Casey calling.

"You should probably get that." Mikey commented. Leonardo didn't make the attempt of reacting to the flat tone but quickly swiped to answer.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Yo Leo, I'm at the house. Everyone's cleared out so we can start checking. Coming by soon?" Casey asked.

"Yeah I'm at Mercy right now but i'll start heading over." Leo finished and quickly hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Donnie asked.

"The house is no longer a crime scene so me and Casey are going to check it out to see if there is anything they might have missed." Leo said.

"Not trying to get him in trouble right?" Mikey said sarcastically.

"Well, if he didn't do anything wrong then there's nothing to worry about." Leo snapped back without looking at the youngest. He looked up at Donnie. "I'll call you later so we can go over funeral preparations."

"Alright, I'll stay with Mikey and we're going to talk for a bit alright?" Donnie asked, nudging at Mikey who kept his head down.

"Sounds good. Mikey, is there anything you want me to grab from the house?" He asked, almost like a peace offering. Mikey looked up contemplating answering, not fully trusting Leo's words. Leo huffed, before starting to walk out. Before Leo made it to the exit, Mikey turned quick on his heels.

"Could you feed my cat?" He asked. Leo turned at tilted his head.

"Your cat? Mom let you have a pet?" He asked slightly confused. When he was a kid he asked if he could have a dog, he remembered his dad threatening to cook it if they ever brought a pet home. It never stopped Raphael from bringing in the occasional stray cat or bird to keep in the backyard. Normally, they would leave in a few days so it was never anything permanent and they rarely got caught with them.

"Kinda, his name is Klunk. The neighbors across the way died and so he started coming to the house. I've been feeding him and I bring him in the house at night when everyone went to sleep. Can you make sure he's okay? Fill his food bowl if you can? His dry food is under my bed." Mikey asked with a stutter, as if he was nervous to ask. Leo offered and small smile.

"Sure thing." He said, before walking out of the hospital to see the damage that had been done to the home he had grew up in.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please let me know what you think! I love hearing opinions! Till next time!**_

 _ **-F**_


	6. Investigation

Investigation

.

.

.

.

Casey stood on the porch of the Hamato home breathing in his 3rd cigarette of the day. He waited patiently for Leonardo to show but he was already 30 minutes late. He huffed looking up to see the sky was beginning to get dark and gloomy. He was hoping that Leo would hurry up since he wasn't wearing his rain jacket. He glanced back up at the house and couldn't help not to feel a shiver down his back looking up at the old broken home. Yeah, he really needed Leo to hurry.

Just as his thoughts started to wonder, the taxi pulled up and Leo came out.

"Well it's about damn time." Casey said throwing the cigarette into the dead grass. Leo looked over to make sure it was out, not trying to burn the house down just yet.

"Sorry Casey. Got caught up at the hospital." He said walking up the steps.

"Yeah ya' know, I heard a similar story we were supposed to go to see the Yankees and ya left me hanging at the front of the stadium." Casey whined.

"Yeah well, ya' didn't have tickets and I really was at the hospital." Leo said coming up the steps in front of the door. He suddenly felt rigid. A strange cold feeling entered his feeling and his limbs were going stiff. He never imagined he would be standing in front of this house again. So many memories came swarming back to him. Good, bad, but mostly bad. He had almost lost himself in his own mind till Casey's voice brought him back.

"Leo, you good?" Leo shook his head and faced his friend.

"Yeah, i'm fine. It's just a lot you know?" He said. Casey smiled placing a hand on Leo's tense shoulder.

"If its too much we can come back another time. They ain't done cleaning yet so everything's still pretty crazy in there." He tried to console.

"We need to find Raph." Leo said, reaching for the door handle. "It'll be fine." He said out loud but more for himself.

He quickly opened the door, hearing the familiar creek of the door frame as he stepped inside. He took in the oddly familiar Odor of drywall and incense. He looked around to see the furniture was turned over and inspected, obviously from the investigated officers. He saw the broken glass on the floor as well the odd dark colored markings. A twist in his stomach told him exactly what that was and couldn't help but to look over to the hall closet to see a pool of similar dark color.

He was still having a hard time wrapping his head Around the idea of something so cultish happening in his house like this. It wasn't normal, nor was it in his parents M.O to perform something like this.

He stepped deeper into the house, feet cracking the old wooden floors as he got deeper into the house. He looked over to see the photos still hanging and couldn't help but to feel cynical. There really wasn't many photos of the family that were up. It was mostly just pictures of art that his mother had purchased over the years or old sports posters his dad had hung up. There was only one family photo that his late aunt made them take, claiming that their home needed to be filled with more "family comfort" to it.

Leo stopped and stared at the photo to see how young he was. No one was smiling in the photo, except for Mikey. But he was only about a year old when this photo in particular was taken and to be fair, he was probably only smiling because he had gas as most babies do. He looked at his own photo, seeing how tired he was in this frame. How tired all of them were. It was crazy seeing this and thinking of the life he once had.

He immediately shook off those feelings needing to get back on task of trying to find his absent brother. He walked down the hallways while Casey checked the kitchen. Leo made a beeline straight to Raphs old room. He went in to see most of his things were gone, which in all reality made sense since he was living on his own. All that really was left in the room was his old mattress, some weights, And trash left on the bed stand. It was obvious Raphael came back to the home for short periods, possibly for the sake of Mikey so he wasn't alone.

Leo's attention was caught by a small business card on the nightstand. When he saw it, it was for a local strip club and a name on the back.

"Mona." Leo read out loud to himself. He quickly put the card in his pocket and moved on with his search.

He continued on to the next room to see Donnie's was completely bare. There was nothing left but piles of junk and boxes. When he kept going down the hall to Mikey

room, it was not the same as the last two.

It was full of things. It had a twin bed with unmade covers, clothes in the closet and dresser, and even a video game console. He looked around the room to see pinned artwork that Leo found impressive and a plaque of excellence for perfect attendance. He get slightly proud that Mikey cared so much about school being awarded for it. He scanned the room and found some photos on the bedside. He picked up the frame and saw it was of Raph and Mikey. They seemed to have been out in the woods somewhere. Leo took in Raphs features and couldn't help but to appreciate how much Raphael had grown into a young man. He was more muscular than the last time he had seen him. He features more defined, more like their fathers.

Though it was the curse that both and Leo had bared, they both were spitting images of their dad. Though Raphs skin was slightly darker in complexion, they were always similar in the idea of brothers. Maybe that's why Raph always looked up to him, and hated more than the others.

He sighed putting the photo down and walked out of the room and eyed down the hall to his the door to his old room. He bit his lip and with hesitant steps made it to the door and walked in.

He felt he had just walked back in time. His room was virtually untouched. His bright blue bedding made neatly on the twin mattress. He looked around to see the blue ribbons and trophies that were displayed from his younger years in sports and clubs. Remembering how involved he kept himself to stay away from home. He couldn't help but to feel nostalgic as he looked through some of his old things but felt confused as to why everything was still here and even more, why was none of it moved? He was about to leave the room but he was distracted by old book. He picked it up from the desk and remembered it was his old picture book. Memories of he and his brothers when they were kids. He smiled to himself as he took the book and left the room.

When he came out he could hear Casey still rummaging through the kitchen, mumbling to himself. He was going to meet up with his hot headed friend but a strange noise perked his interest. He looked over to see the door to the basement and his blood ran cold. He had forgotten about the basement. And mostly what was inside. He stood there feeling almost immobile as emotions and thoughts flooded his mind that had been suppressed for years began to emerge. He couldn't move, he felt like he had forgotten how to breathe.

"Yo, Leo." Casey called out causing Leo to jolt slightly. "You alright?" He asked, knowing exactly why Leonardo was shaken up.

"Yeah." He said quickly taking a breath. "I'm fine." He straighten up and headed towards the front of the house. "Did you find anything?"

"I wish." Casey said. "Ain't nothing but some dirty dishes and clothes that needed to be washed. Got anything?" Leo pulled out the card and showed it to Casey.

"DreamCastle?" Casey asked reading the small print.

"My guess is that it's a bar or strip club." Leo said. "There's a name written on the back do you recognize it?" Casey flipped the card over.

"Mona? Nope doesn't ring a bell. Maybe a dancer?" He asked.

"If it is she must have some Importance to Raph. But I don't want to go off her alone. Is there any way we could check out his apartment?" He asked.

"You know what, I think I have a spare key to his apartment when he went overseas. It's back at the office though." Casey said. His eyes wandered down to the little black book Leo was holding.

"Some memories there?" He asked. Leo naturally held the book a little tighter.

"Some." He said shortly. " We should head back and get those keys."

"Hey Leo." Casey stopped the distracted turtle in his tracks. "When the search team when through the house, they didn't find anything down there." He tried to reassure. Leo's scowl only deepened. What was down there wasn't supposed to be found. He knew he would have to take care of it when he was by himself.

Leo stopped in his tracks and realized he had almost forgotten to feed Mikey's stray friend. He went back towards the youngest room and found the cat food. He walked to the end out of the house and went out to the back yard where he saw a little bowl for food next to the old oak tree, obviously kept out of sight from their father. He filled the bowl and looked around for the little animal but saw no sign of a stray cat. He had just hoped he fed it soon enough before it starved. With that, the pair took off in Casey's car and headed back to the station to pick up the keys.

* * *

When they reached the station, it was almost like being in a madhouse. Officers running across the floor attending to different items of work. Dozens of accused sitting around waiting for their turn to be questioned. Casey and Leo squeezed there way through the crowds of people to make it to the end of the building to Casey's office.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, careful not to get pushed out of the way by the clumsy officer running by.

"A drug ring just got busted. Guessing these Guys were part of it. I'll have to ask Trax about it later." Casey said unapologetically pushing one of the accused men out of his way. They were making their way down the hall when Casey stopped suddenly.

"Shit." He mumbled seeing a nice dressed man standing at his office.

"What?" Leo asked looking over his shoulder seeing the man standing in front of Casey's door.

"The Feds are at my office which means there's no good news coming through." He said walking towards the direction of the man.

The stranger turned and smiled at Casey.

"Nice to see you again Jones." He spoke evenly. "Seeing you still haven't gotten that mop

On your head a trim." The man said.

Ya, we'll at least I have hair. Now what are you doing at my office?" Casey demanded. Instead of answering him he turned to Leo.

"You must be Leonardo? I have heard quite a bit about you and your accomplishments over at LAPD." He said.

"That's right. And who are you?" Leo responded.

"My name is John Bishop. I am a crimes investigator for the FBI. I have been keeping tabs on your case and I send my condolences." He said.

"Thank you but it's not needed. Why is the FBI interested in this case?" He asked.

"How about we head inside and have a little bit of a chat." Bishop responded, going inside of Casey's office. Leo and Casey followed suit, shutting the door behind them and taking a seat.

"I'm here today because there has been a number of murders happening around the east coast for the past few months that have the same M.O as the person who killed your parents. There is obviously some sort of cult involved in these attacks and must be stopped before they progress anymore." Bishop explained.

"So what you came to knock us off the case?" Casey asked.

"Not particularly. For the fact Leonardo isn't technically on the case since he isn't N.Y.P.D. but I am mainly here as support since this has reached to a federal level of investigation. You and your team will still be in charge of handling the local aspects, but when we catch him, he will be in my Custody." Bishop said.

"So what is it you need from us?" Leo asked. He hated working with the feds. They come in and take all the credit while people like Leo do all the busy work.

"Well first and foremost we must find out where Raphael is." He said.

"Working on that currently. But wouldn't this just prove he's innocent? You say this has been happening in different areas across the east coast. There's no way Raph would be able to do that he doesn't have the means." Leo explained.

"Raphael was discharged from the military six months ago due to mental instability. There is no record of your brothers state of mind when he was released. In fact, there is no record of your brother ever stepping foot back on US soil." Leonardo sat up straight.

"That's not possible."

"Raphael never reported to base after his discharge. There has been no record of his movements. His address isn't even on public record." Bishop paused pulling out a file from

His jacket.

"Your brothers whereabouts according to the government has been unknown. Not even his military checks have been deposited. There has been no record of him using his credit cards since his apparent return. Tracking of his cell phone has shown at points it has been used here in the city but strange lost of times have been recorded which have been an odd anomaly." He looked over at Casey.

"Now officer Jones I am aware of your relationship with this family and I can only assume you have seen Raphael since his time being here. What I need from you is his current address or wherever he has been staying at and current employer." He said.

"I haven't seen him." Casey said, gaining no reaction from either Leo or Bishop. "Sorry I thought he was still overseas."

"Really? Officer Jones your involvement in this case is already pushing code of conduct now if you're lying to protect him that will be the cost of your badge." He said.

"I ain't lying. Check my phone records if ya' want I haven't talked to him. The reason I'm on this case is to find the killer of a family I knew pretty well, I ain't here to cover for nobody." He said. "And I don't know where he'd be staying at either. He lost the apartment he was staying at over at 12th and Harrison if you wanna check it out but current I don't got." He said. Leo knew Casey was lying. This was another reason he didn't like the Feds, they didn't care about who was right and who was wrong, they just cared about closing the case.

"Very well I'll have my team inspect the place and reach out to the landlord. Till then I will head over to the hospital to have a word with Michelangelo." He announce standing up.

"Good luck, there's a chance he won't tell you anything." Leo warned.

"Michelangelo is the only survivor out of all the murders that have been reported. He is the only one with an eye witness as to who it was. He will tell me." Bishop said. "Even if it takes me a year."

"Well you don't have a year." Leo said. "After he's in better health and the funeral services are done he'll be coming back with me to LA." Leo told him.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news Leonardo, that won't be an option."

"Excuse me?" Leo asked with some annoyance to his voice.

"Michelangelo is our best chance to catching this person and I will not let him go till I get my answers. He will remain in New York till I say otherwise."

"No. No way that's not happening. You don't have the authority to do so." Leo commanded.

"Oh but I do. For all I know Michelangelo was in on the entire operation and faked his victimization to confuse the system. I have the ability to lock Michelangelo up for as long as I need to get my answers."

"Woah Bishop that's crazy even for you." Casey said. "Mikey's only 14 He don't have the ability to pull something like that off even if he wanted to."

"I was just on a case about 3 thirteen year old boys conspiring to shoot up their school do not underestimate the youth." Bishop shot back.

"Look there's no way you're putting my brother in prison. For as long as I am his guardian he's not going to be in some cell." Leo said standing up.

"He may stay in your care for as long as it's needed." Bishop said. "But he must stay within the state. If you so much as take him over county lines you will be arrested for interfering with a federal investigation. If you leave him here he will become a ward of the court and you can see him during visiting hours at rikers." Bishop said in a low tone. Leonardo used every fiber in his being not to swing. This guy was prick, like most feds but man he was a whole different level of just asshole. Leo faught every natural need to growl.

Before anything out could be said, bishops phone began to ring.

"I look forward to working with the both of you." Was all he said before exiting the office. When the door was firmly shut, Leo turned around a kicked the desk, cursing under his breath.

"Hey watch it would ya." Casey said.

"Fuck that guy." Leo said turning to Casey. "That's some bullshit he knows Mikey didn't do anything."

"It don't matter, this case just got a whole lot more complicated and especially with Bishop, man this is gonna be tough." Casey said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Leo asked.

"Well, we ain't going to Raphs apartment today, not with Bishop all hot and bothered. Just for now keep on his good side and do the shit you came here to do. You should probably get on that funeral planning." Casey said, walking over to the other side of the desk and grabbing the spare keys to Raphs current apartment. "We need to be precise about this. Bishop ain't I guy I like to mess with."

"What about what he said about Mikey? I can't stay here longer than planned I have my job." Leo said.

"I don't know Leo. That's something you gotta work out with the Mrs." Casey said. "I'm gonna head over to hospital to make sure he don't scare Mikey." Casey said heading out of his office. Leo stood there in actual shock. If he had hair he would be pulling it out by now. This is by far more complicated, more annoying, and a lot more frustrating than he was expecting it to be. But he did grow more concern for the whereabouts of Raphael. There was no record of him being here and that would definitely catch the FBI's attention. He was stuck between the wall and a hard spot now. He had to go home and explain to his pregnant wife that their vacation just got a whole lot longer. But first, he was going to stop by DreamHouse and find out who Mona was and the connection she had with Raph.


	7. Interrogation

Interrogation

.

.

.

The taxi came to a halt and Leo looked over to his side to see DreamHouse during the day light. It was poorly lit and unmanaged. He was shocked it would have passed code with the peeling paint and the roaches falling out of the walls. He stepped out and walked towards the unimpressive strip club in hopes to find Mona.

When he entered it was pretty dull considering it was the end of a Tuesday. When he walked in he was immediately introduced to the smell of cigarettes and sweat, considering the men that were in here were mostly passed out at the bar stools. He stood there awkwardly listening to the bumping music that was at a low volume but still could feel the vibration of it.

"Hello." He heard. A young cat woman whose ribs were defined in the slim bra and shorts she wore that obviously didn't match the heels that shaped her form.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked, a small purr falling from her mouth.

"I was actually looking for someone. A person by the name of Mona. Does she work here?" The feline immediately dropped her seduction pose and threw up a pout.

"Aw, all the cute turtles want Mona." She mentioned. He took that as Raphael being here.

"So is she here then?" He asked. She licked at her teeth before turning.

"Hey Mona, looks like you got a terrapin looking for you." She said before walking off in the other direction. Leo flinched feeling the vibration of his phone to see that Casey had alerted him he made it back to the hospital. He could feel a migraine forming and was annoyed he didn't have his medication on hand. He had almost forgotten about the pushy FBI agent heading to the hospital to speak with Michelangelo. He was hoping deep down the interrogation would be over so he didn't have to head back to the hospital till tomorrow.

He looked up and saw a young lizard woman walking his way. She was more fit and built than the last woman he spoke with. She was dressed with equally as flimsy clothing with shoes to make her as tall as he. She was young and vibrant and didn't have the same vibe as the other women in this establishment.

Maybe that's why Raphael was drawn to her.

She approached leo with a playful pout.

"Well you weren't the turtle I was hoping to see." She commented.

"I'm sorry to disappoint." He responded.

"Not at all, still cute. Though we've never met what can I help you with?" She asked.

"Well, I was hoping maybe you can help me find that other turtle you're fascinated with. Raphael ring a bell?" Mona observed him.

"You a cop?" She asked.

"Not now, my name is Leonardo, Raph is my brother." he said. A sense of clarity fell over Mona's face.

"Oh! The one from LA right? I've heard of you." She said.

"Good things?" he asked.

"Not at all." She said bluntly. "Come on." Leading him to one of the booths so they could talk more privately. When they were seated comfortably, Mona looked over him again.

"Boy, wish Raphie told me how cute you were, really could have had some fun."

"And why can't we have fun now?" Leo asked, playing along with the game.

"Because I don't know where he is." She said smoothly.

"You don't know where he is or you're just not gonna tell me?" He challenged.

"Why wouldn't I tell you I thought you said you weren't playing a cop today." She said with a smile.

"I'm not but I am genuinely concerned about him. I'm just trying to make sure he's okay" Leo said. She paused, almost like observing his truths.

"I really don't know where he is." She said. "The last time i saw him was a couple of weeks ago after he threw a vase at my head." Leo narrowed his eyes.

"He threw a vase at you? Why?"

"Don't know. He came home and didn't have anywhere to go so I let him stay at my apartment and I came by to pick some stuff up and he completely freaked. Almost like he didn't recognize me."

"Has he ever been violent with you before?" Leo asked, concerned that Raph picked up habits from their father.

"Never. He always made it clear he didn't wanna grow up like your dad." She clarified. Leo was a little silent, realizing Raphael must have told her some of their childhood.

"I see." He simply said.

"Don't worry, he never told me the gritty details. I don't think he could if he wanted to." She said with a soft smile, almost like she was sad he never opened up to her that intimately. Leo didn't want to dread on this, this wasn't going to tell him where Raph was.

"You said he was staying at the apartment. Were you not staying there? " He asked.

"No, my daddy lives in time square so I live with him mostly." She said. Leo understood she meant either an elder gentleman who bought her things or her pimp.

"So why hang around Raph if you have someone?" He asked. She laughed at that.

"He's sweet. Has some of the biggest muscles I have ever seen and yet the biggest softy. I don't know, I met him at a bar and I was just really drawn to him. When he said he was coming home from his tour I was so thrilled. That was till I found out he was inactive for going AWOL. I was really hoping for the fantasy of marrying a military boy. That was until he went crazy."

"Because he threw the vase?" Leo tried to clarify.

"Because he actually went bat shit crazy." She said a little defensively. "From destroying my apartment I generously allowed him to stay in to ignoring my calls and text and rambling about things that just didn't make any sense."

"What sort of things?" Leo asked, his curiosity heightening.

"Couldn't tell ya." She said. "It was all just gibberish to me. But, I remember this one time he was writing out what he was saying on the walls and they were strange symbols. I had my daddy hire some people to cover it. I haven't seen him since."

Strange symbols? Wild aggression? What could any of that mean. Leonardo was attempting to ponder over what he was just told but before he could a white noise met his hearing. He grimaced as it was starting to hurt. He shook his head taking a second to look away from Mona. He squinted his eyes, feeling the strain of his head as the white noise grew sharper. When he opened his eyes, everything fell eerie silent. He looked ahead, past the young woman to see a figure toward the hallway across the room. It could have been anyone, the bartender, a guest, anyone.

His mind immediately went to the idea it was a clouded version of his father.

" _Leo."_

He couldn't stop staring, feeling his heart begin to race as he continued to stare at the faded image.

" _Leooo."_

The buzzing grew stronger, his head grew lighter. He almost panicked, almost; the faded image smiling at him from afar.

"Leo!" He snapped his head back to see Mona looking at him with concern.

"You're bleeding." She said. He immediately brought his hand out to his snout, feeling the wetness from his nostril. He brought his hand up to see the red glow and growled under his breath.

Bloody noses were something he use to get all the time as a kid. Mostly circumstantial.

Mostly caused by stress.

By fear.

He looked back up to mona, reaching in his pocket simultaneously for a handkerchief. He wiped his face and gained his composure.

"Can I have your permission to take a look in the apartment? I want to see I Raph left anything behind that might be able to tell me where he went." He asked. Mona hummed over the thought.

"Sure, but you'll have to wait a week or so. I have some decorators in there changing some stuff in there currently. But don't worry I'll pack up all his things and leave them by the door for you." She offered. He he nodded before standing up.

"Thank you Mona. I'll keep in touch." He began to walk out before the young dancer called out to him.

"If you find him, can you tell him I forgive him?" She asked. Leo offered her a small smile and nodded before heading out the door, having his next stop to discuss the plans of leaving with his stubborn wife.

Casey walked quickly down the hospital hallways to the meeting room where currently Bishop had Mikey to try and interrogate him. He sent Leo a quick text letting him know he had made it before seeing Donnie standing outside of the glass to the other room.

"Holy hell you are here." Casey mentioned rushing up to the turtle and catching him by surprise.

"Hey Casey, was just thinking when I was gonna run into you." He said, giving a quick side hug to his childhood friend.

"Ah, well sooner or later then right?" He said looking over to the glass seeing agent Bishop sitting across a narrow table from Michelangelo who kept his head down.

"Second time the charm with Leo?" Casey asked. Donnie smirked.

"It was heading in a good direction up until we brought Los Angeles and it sort of went downhill from there." he explained.

"Mikey didn't like it?" Casey stating the obvious.

"No at all. We had a chat which seemed to lighten the idea. That was till your friend here came barging in demanding to talk to Mikey." He referenced to Bishop speaking to the young teen and Mikey refusing to meet his gaze.

"Unfortunately we can't stop him. Mike's a witness of a crime. Doesn't need a guardian with him." Casey explained.

"Don't think Leo is in too much of a rush to get back here." Donnie mumbled getting a look from Casey. "Though Mr. Bishop is wasting his time. Mikey doesn't remember a thing." he cleared. Casey huffed, looking back at the glass.

"Don't mean he aint gonna try." Casey mumbled out.

Bishop watched the young turtle as he kept his head down. He observed his face, seeing how uncomfortable he was. But he didn't care, he came for answers.

"Michelangelo I can only imagine the position you are in but you have to understand something; you are the soul survivor of these murders. I need to know why that's the case."

"Don't see why you think they're all involved." Mikey mumbled out.

"Because this is my job to piece things together Michelangelo. All of it fits except for you surviving. I want to know why you were able to get out of there alive. My only assumption would be that you must have had some sort of connection with the accused and that's why he let you live." Bishop was trying to twist the words to try and make Mikey feel guilty for surviving but Mikey wasn't interested in playing.

"I already told Casey I'm not talking to cops anymore. Bug someone else." Mikey Spat. Casey couldn't help but to chuckle, seeing the tang of the Hamato family in the smaller turtle.

"You have a temper." Bishop pointed out. "Was that something you learned from Raphael?" The mention of his immediate older brother made Mikey snap his eyes at the federal agent.

"Did Raphael express his anger frequently? On people he knew? People he didn't?" Bishop pulled up the folder's he had on the floor and brought them up to the table and opened them up, making Casey and Donnie tense on the other side of the glass.

Photos of the families that were killed over the past few months. Killed in similar manners as Mikey's parents. Mikey glanced for a moment and immediate felt his stomach turn and moved away from the table slightly, turning away.

"Michelangelo look. See the lives that have been lost because of a maniac. I need you to tell me where was Raphael!" He demanded.

"I don't know!" Mikey yelled back. "He wasn't there."

"You said you couldn't remember anything that day past your 3rd period from school. How can you be so sure?" He challenged. Mikey kept his mouth shut looking towards the wall.

"Look at this Michelangelo." Bishop pushed forward a photo of a mauled boy. "This is Christopher Phillips. He was your age. He was a straight A student and part of the Honor roll. Now he's being buried with his sister and parents. Did he deserve that?" He asked. Mikey clenched his jaw, still refusing to turn to face the man.

"Answer me Michelangelo!" He demanded.

"What do you want from me?" Mikey snapped back. "What me to say it was my brother so it makes your job a little easier? He wasn't there! I don't know who did what I didn't ask for this! So do me a favor and go find who actually did it and leave me the hell alone." Casey couldn't help but to watch Mikey and listen to him speak so passionately. He would never tell the small turtle but him and Leo were more similar than he would have thought.

Donnie nudged at him catching his attention.

"Look familiar?" Donnie asked pointing at the smaller turtle inside. Casey took note immediately of the snout bleed dripping down Mikey's face. Mikey caught it quick and rubbed it with the back of his sleeve.

Yeah, they were a lot more similar than they would ever admit.


End file.
